


Ram Ain't Feeling So Hot

by presidenthomewrecker



Series: Some Like It Hot [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidenthomewrecker/pseuds/presidenthomewrecker
Summary: Ram is sick and half-drunk on cough syrup. It's only a matter of time before he starts admitting things he wanted to keep secret.





	Ram Ain't Feeling So Hot

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i'm avoiding thinking of my finals tomorrow so here's this

There are times when Kurt wants to strangle people.

There are times when Kurt can’t believe the pure amount of stupidity Ram can spit out.

Right now falls under both categories.

“Go to bed.” Kurt commands for what seems like the fiftieth time in the past two hours. While he’d initially been relieved that his dad let him skip so he could be with Ram, minute by minute, regret is getting the better of him.

“I gotta go to school.” Ram insists, seemingly unaware that he looks like the picture of death.

From his red-rimmed eyes to his flushed cheeks to the odd amount of sweat he’s producing, absolutely nothing about him says “I should be going to school today.” And here he is, barely standing and still trying to get around Kurt so he can go downstairs and drive himself to school.

Kurt sighs heavily. “Dude, number one, you’re an idiot. Number two, you’re sick. Number three, go the fuck to bed.”

Ram straightens up, and the fact that he’s shivering does nothing to deter how huge and intimidating he is. “Fight me, dude!”

Not that Kurt gives a shit. “Motherfucker, go to bed!” Kurt then rushes Ram, hitting him with a full-body tackle to physically force him back into bed.

The two of them crash onto Ram’s bed, and while Ram immediately tries to get up, he’s more or less held in place when Kurt throws his entire body weight onto Ram’s chest.

They struggle, because for some reason Ram is just desperate to continue his education, until the overexertion gets the better of Ram and he starts coughing. A bit of spittle his Kurt directly in the eye, so he takes this as the proper time to stop straddling Ram’s chest.

Panting, Kurt sits back and leans against the headboard. “Can you chill out for like five seconds?”

Ram swipes at his eyes, looking more exhausted than ever. He doesn’t try getting up again. “But I gotta see Kurt. You don’t understand. Gotta make sure he’d okay.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?” He leans in to touch the back of his hand to Ram’s forehead. It’s burning, which can’t be good.

Ram blinks at him. Judging by the haze in his eyes, the medicine Kurt forced him to take earlier has finally kicked in. “Do you know Kurt?”

Kurt smirks. God, Ram has to be really fucking sick if he can’t even tell who he’s talking to. And maybe—actually there’s no maybe—it’s a bad thing for him to do, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “I’ve seen him around before,” he admits.

Ram cracks a smile. “He’s super pretty. I swear that I get gayer every time I look at him. His stubble’s fucking dumb, though. Like, grow a beard or don’t, loser.”

Kurt rolls his eyes but says nothing about it.

“Yeah, and we’ve been friends for, like, forever, so him being my boyfriend is pretty great. I could do without the Heathers, though.” Ram pauses in thought. “And the Veronica. And the Martha. I just want him all to myself, you know?”

“Couldn’t tell.” Kurt scoffs. The phrase “let’s go somewhere more private” now makes a lot more sense, especially when he and Ram have barely gone beyond frenching.

Ram grins, his eyes getting even more unfocused as he does so. “Yeah.” He sinks into the pillow underneath him, and his eyes are just about to shut when his gaze cuts back to Kurt, suddenly fully awake. “Could you, like, stick around?” His burning face is noticeable even around the fever. “It’s nothing big or anything, but I sleep better if someone’s around, you know?”

Kurt furrows his brow. “What, do you have nightmares?”

But Ram’s quick to wave him off. “A little. Nothing like Kurt’s, so they’re no big deal, but yeah.”

Now that’s something he hasn’t heard about until now. He scoots a little closer to Ram. “What are they about?”

Ram shrugs. “Kurt. Like, I’m not scared of JD, because he’s a punkass, but Kurt is, and that’s what’s scary. JD still gets to him. He has nightmares. I overheard my dad talking with his dad and they wanna take him in for therapy. _Therapy_ , dude. He’s really fucked up about it. Like, what if I’m not enough to help him and he can’t take it anymore and he ends up actually killing himself?”

Kurt balks to find real actual tears building up in Ram’s eyes. Has this been bothering him that much?

Ram continues, “It was, like, so fucked up to see him in the hospital. ’Cause, like, they had to give him all these surgeries to get the bullet out and make sure he lived and shit and he was always hazy and I’ve never been more scared in my life.”

Kurt subconsciously reaches up, touching his fingers to the stitches on his shoulder.

“And like, even when he sleeps, it’s shitty sleep, and I don’t know how long he can deal with that, but I’m just so, so scared that one day I’m gonna wake up alone and I’m gonna find him fucking _hanging_ from somewhere, you know?” A tear breaks free from his eye and rolls down his nose. “I gotta make sure he’s okay.”

With a sigh, Kurt rests his hand on Ram’s head. His hair is soft, tangled and mussed from sleep. “Believe me when I say that I don’t think that’s crossed his mind once.”

“Not yet.” Ram shifts, rolling over onto his other side, facing away from Kurt. “I mean, the whole school’s hyped up on dramatic suicides. Even yellow Heather was planning something like that.”

“He wouldn’t ditch you like that.”

Ram remains silent, so Kurt presses further.

“Would you do that to him?”

Ram turns his body to stare at Kurt in disbelief. “What? No!”

“There you go.”

Ram sags, looking lost, as if all his fears were waved away at once and now he doesn’t know what to worry about. After a long silence, Ram wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “You better not tell him I cried like a bitch, okay?”

“Oh, of course not.”

Ram’s eyes start slipping shut again, and his voice is a little less focused as he speaks. “I’m taller, so that means I get to top when we finally do it, so I can’t afford losing any top points.”

Kurt hums, pulling the blankets up around Ram’s shoulders. “So there’s a point system to it?”

“Yeah.” Ran yawns.

“And how many points does being taller get you?”

“Fifty. But crying costs you at least twenty, and since Kurt can beat me at arm wrestling most of the time, that means it’s really close.”

Kurt chuckles. “Go to sleep, Ram.” He pushes against Ram’s shoulder, making sure he doesn’t try to sit up again before going to close the curtains.

“Kay.” But before he conks out, Ram peeks open an eye. “You’ll make sure Kurt’s okay while I’m asleep, right?”

“Of course.”

“Like, I don’t care that I’m sick, tell him he’s gotta sleep in here with me. Got it?”

Kurt rolls his eyes again. “Yep.”

“And don’t tell him it’s ’cause I’m worried about him or anything. Gotta leave him with his manly pride, you know?”

“Go to _sleep_ , Ram.”

At least that time, Ram actually listens.

**

Ram comes to hours, hours later.

He mops a hand through his hair with a groan, wondering why he even bothers drinking when he has a cabinet full of cough syrup. Fuck.

“What time is it?” he mutters.

“It’s time for you to go the fuck back to sleep,” a tired voice answers him.

Ram’s heart immediately sinks in relief at the sound of Kurt behind him. He can’t remember anything from today, except the fact that Kurt wasn’t there and he was freaking out about it. He remembers being worried. Being scared. But mostly he remembers crying and thanking God that Kurt wasn’t there to see it. At the sound of Kurt’s voice, he almost falls back asleep then and there. Lord knows he needs it.

Still…

“But…” Ram attempts to sit up, but Kurt holds him in place with a single arm.

“Dude, you’re sick. I’m letting you be little spoon. Stop being a shit and rest.”

Ram looks down to note the arm draped over his hip, the hand lazily resting right in front of his chest. Okay, that’s good. At least he has some way of making sure Kurt’s still here with him. At least that’s something.

From what he can see out his window, it’s well into the night. No wonder Kurt sounds so tired. No wonder he still _feels_ so tired. And if it’s this late…if they’re both this tired…Yeah, he can let things slide for tonight.

Ram takes the arm Kurt has curled around him and tucks it closer to his chest.

Kurt’s fingers lace through his almost automatically, and that small gesture is enough to have Ram nodding off once again.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so i've got a [tumblr](http://president-homewrecker.tumblr.com) you can drop by
> 
> we can scream about ships together


End file.
